gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash
Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera/''The Rolling Stones'' is a mash-up featured in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Artie with Will and the New Directions Boys. Artie prepares this mash-up as part of the Glee Club's assignment to work out a song for the proposal of Will to Emma. However, the song was not chosen as the proposal number, beaten out by We Found Love. Becky is seen enjoying the performance as she has a crush on Artie and he says that was their first date as Becky saw him dance sexy and sweat, but she says she wants something more. Lyrics Artie: Oh yeah, Watch it, ooh! Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right, And aim for my heart, If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave You wanted control so we waited I put on a show Now I make it I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain And it goes like this Artie with Finn: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger (Blaine and Puck: Now) I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Artie: Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key So get in the car, we can ride it Wherever you want, get inside it I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled Like this Artie with Finn: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger (Blaine and Puck: Now) I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Artie with Blaine and Puck: I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain (Finn: Moves like Jagger) But it's all right (Blaine and Puck: Now) Artie: I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas And it goes like this Artie with Finn: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) ('Artie: Take me by the tongue) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) ('Artie: yeah yeah) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas (Artie: Oh yeah) I don't need to try to control you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) (Artie: Yeah) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (Blaine and Puck: But it's alright) (Artie: Oh oh) With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas Errors *Will can be seen wearing two different shirts throughout the song as it flashes back between the group and him dancing solo. He wears a black T-shirt during the main group section and a black tank top during the solo moments. Gallery 310.avi 000819693.jpg Moves_like_jagger_frontview.png Finn_and_puck_moves_like_jagger.png 310.avi 000800007.jpg 310.avi 000796295.jpg 310.avi 000795252.jpg 310.avi 000787286.jpg 310.avi 000789288.jpg 310.avi 000777109.jpg 243958628_640.jpg Mrschuedancing.gif Profile artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three